Devil under the Angel
by Awesomer then you
Summary: "Your not a god, Iza-chan." "Eh, what makes you say that, Kanra-chan?" He asked. You could hear the hatred in his voice. He hates her, he hates her even more than Shizuo. "As I've said before, Gods don't exist, Iza-chan." She said. That smirk, he hates that smirk as well. He sees the devil under that angel facade she pulls off so well and he hates it. He hates her.
1. Chapter 1

"Shizuo!" Shinra yelled. Celty and him walked up to him, while he lit a cigarette.

"Hey," He said. Celty pulled out her PDA.

'**Have you seen Izaya?' **Shizuo growled and snapped his cigarette in-half.

"It's May 4th no one's gonna see the flea today," He said and he lit another cigarette. "I almost forgot myself, but then I realized that this will be the only day a year where i'm guaranteed I won't see that flea."

"Oh yeah I forgot that Kanra-chan died on Izaya's birthday," Shinra said. Shizuo looked down at the box in Shinra's hand and nodded towards it.

'**It's for Izaya.'**

"I know," He said. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "He's most likely at Kanra's grave."

'**Who's Kanra?'**

"You met her twice before, Celty dear," Shinra said. "She hung around Izaya all the time."

'**Who would willingly hand around Izaya?'**

"Kanra….she was special, she was the first one ever to tell Izaya he wasn't a god," Shinra said. Shizuo growled.

"She went out of her way to get in my way too," He mumbled, while clenching his teeth.

'**I don't remember her.'**

"Kanra-chan had that effect, it's hard to explain, but she blended in. Nothing stood out, but her eyes and she was just a regular dull gray color like the rest or that's how she put it, but if you really looked at her you'd see that she was brighter than anyone, like a hidden rainbow as Izaya put it once," Shinra said.

"They're both flea's," Shizuo said. Shinra smiled and held up a finger.

"Didn't she come up with Shizu-chan?" He asked and Shizuo glared at him.

'**Wait, Shinra, you said she hung around Izaya. Does that mean she went to highschool with you guys?' **Shinra shook his head.

"Kanra was ten and Izaya was fifteen when they first met. Their relationship was weird because anyone with eyes could see that they hated each other, Izaya hated her more than he hates Shizuo. But if you saw Izaya there was a huge chance that you would see Kanra too and if you saw Kanra there was also a huge chance that you would see Izaya."

"It doesn't matter i'm just glad that I won't be seeing her ever again and won't be seeing the flea today," Shizuo said and he threw his cigarette.

'**How did Kanra and Izaya meet?'**

"Only they know that," Shinra said and Celty and him walked away. Shizuo sighed and stepped on his cigarette.

"You picked a good day to die, Kanra, i'm sure that flea would just forget it was his birthday," He muttered and he walked away as well, towards Tom.

Izaya stood there over Fukui Kanra's grave. He remember everything that happened when he met her, she was only ten. Still in elementary, yet under that angel was a devil that caught his eye. He saw right away that she wasn't normal, she had that kind of spark in her eyes. He still remembers the first words she said to him….and the last words she said to him.

**I don't own anything, but Kanra! Also please review**


	2. How They Met

Little ten-year-old Fukui Kanra sat on top of the monkey bars at school, watching the other children. She kicked her bare feet back and forth, her black flats right beside her.

"Your eyes are weird, Kanra-chan," A little girl by Kanra said. She looked into Kanra's black and white eyes, the white swirls around the black making her eyes look like an elution. Kanra smiled and pushed the girl.

"That wasn't very nice was it….Ai-chan?" She asked, while smiling. Her smile was one that makes a person think twice about who they're dealing with, one that's full of secrets and danger. A smile that proved she was a devil behind a angel's mask.

"M-my arm!" Aina cried, while she grab her right arm, that was twisted at a weird angle. A bunch of kids and teacher's ran over at hearing Aina's cries. The kids that saw what happened took one look at Kanra and decided it would be safer to keep their mouths shut. After all this wasn't the first time she showed violence in public.

"Aina-chan, what happened?" One of the kids that didn't see asked. Aina looked up at the monkey bars to see Kanra disappeared.

"K-Ka-"

"Ai-chan," Kanra said right beside her, she bent down and smiled. An angel-like smile is what she smiled, but Aina saw the warning behind it despite being so young.

"Kaori scared me so I fell," Aina said quickly. Kaori, one of the children that saw what happened, nodded and bowed to Aina.

"Sorry Aina-chan I didn't think I would scare you that bad," She said, while glancing at Kanra who hadn't moved.

"Very good Kao-chan, Ai-chan," Kanra whispered and she stood up as the teacher's picked up Aina.

"Is Aina-chan gonna be alright?" Kaori asked.

"Of course she is, Aina-chan is strong," One of the teachers said.

"B-but Kanra-chan-"

"What about me, Mi-chan?" Kanra asked from right beside Hashimoto Miou.

"N-nothing," Miou stuttered.

"Good," Kanra said and she put her hand on Miou's shoulder and leaned close to her ear. "We wouldn't want something worse to happen to you than what happened to Ai-chan would we, Mi-chan?"

"N-no," Miou said. Kanra glanced at the bushes and smirked, she knew it all along, someone was watching them. She walked over to the bushes.

"I know you're there, so please come show yourself before I scream," She said sweetily. A teenager came out of the bushes and smirked down at Kanra. He bent down to her height and ran a hand through her curly black hair.

"Your an interesting human, Kanra-chan," He said. He had black hair as well and dark brown eyes with a tint of red in them. He smirked and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. He was good looking, but Kanra being Kanra only smirked.

"Hello, Iza-chan," Kanra said. Izaya smirked at the nickname.

"Now how is it you know me, Kanra-chan?" He asked. Kanra smiled her normal angel-like smile, but Izaya knew that there was a devil under that angel.

"let's play a game, Iza-chan," She said. Music to his ears. His smirk widened even more.

"Nee~and what would this game be about...Kanra-chan?" He asked. She smirked as well. A smirk that brought out the devil in her.

"Let's see….how about a game about who can reach the top first?" She asked. "A game all about intelligence, multiplication and of course fun. Let's see who can become a god because after all we both know you're not a god, Iza-chan."

"What're you saying, Kanra-chan, of course i'm a god," Izaya said. She shook her head and her smirk widened even more, while his fell a little.

"They're no gods, Iza-chan," She said and she ran back to the playground where kids where lining up to go back inside.

"Interesting," Izaya mumbled, he kinda hated her for saying he wasn't a god. 'It'll make it all the more fun though when I break her though.' He thought.

**Please review also I own nothing but Kanra-chan!**


	3. So Similar Yet So Different

A few weeks later Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya started a game of cat and mouse that, unknown to Shizuo, would last for many years. Kanra being in the circle of information despite being so young knew even before Shizuo knew that Izaya would piss him off at first glance, after all Shizuo is well know around Ikebukuro as well as Izaya. Izaya, Shinra and Kyohei walked towards Raijin Academy's gates. By 'coincidence' Izaya met up with the two after classes ended. Izaya was first to see the girl, after all he can recognize at first glance anywhere.

All Shinra and Kyohei saw was a nine-year-old girl in Akagi Academy's elementary girl uniform with curly shoulder-length black hair and a black hat on her head covering her eyes leaning against the wall by the gate.

"Kanra-chan/Iza-chan," They said. She lifted her head and Shinra and Kyohei gasped, her eyes where just like an elution. They seemed to drag people into her stare and trap them. They smirked and she pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards them.

"Hello, i'm Kanra," She said.

"Shinra, Kishitani Shinra," Shinra said and he bowed. Kanra's smirk widened, oh how she loved it when people bowed to her.

"Kadota Kyohei," Kyohei said and he did a small bow as well.

"Kanra-chan, what brings you here?" Izaya asked, while he slid over to the right of her. She shrugged and looked back at the gates.

"I'm here to see my cousin," She said. "He goes here, but of course you wouldn't know that Iza-chan." Izaya clenched his teeth, oh yes how he hates her. He hates her so much everytime he sees her he wants to smash her face in. It isn't like this with Shizuo, with Shizuo it isn't even close to the hated her feels towards Kanra.

Maybe it's because she can win at this game, or maybe because she matches up to him. He can tell she plays tricks and is really a devil despite acting like an angel. He hates Shizuo, but Shizuo is just a monster, a monster with a bad temper that he can control to his favor while Kanra is….wait what is Kanra? She can't be human she's too high above all the rest. She's a devil, yeah that's right Kanra is a devil. A devil even Orihara Izaya knows nothing about. He hates this devil and this devil hates him as well yet why do they continue to play this game when in the end they both know neither of them is going to win.

"Iza-chan?" Shinra questioned.

"Don't ask," They said.

"K-chan," A voice behind them said. They all looked to see, fifteen-year-old Arai Masaomi, a kid well know in school to not to fuck with right after Shizuo and Izaya. He has dark brown hair and the same elution eyes as Kanra, an uncommon eye color for japanese people or any people in general. The only thing that showed they where related was the unnatural eye color. Having different last names showed that their mother's where sisters.

"Masa-chan, Mother told me to get you," Kanra said, in a voice so controlled, leveled and held a certain elegance and pride in it. It was distinctly feminine and classy, like one of those voices you would hear in a dinner full of higher executives of big companies and important political figures. In contrast, the informal nickname seemed so awkwardly out of place in the sentence. Izaya was interested in the change of voice Kanra used to speak with her own flesh and blood. It also held a distance to it, almost as if the only feeling she felt towards her cousin was empty nothingness.

Like there's no family love between the two or any sign that they're even on friendly terms despite the nicknames. Izaya, Shinra and Kyohei have seen Masaomi around school, he's even in one of Izaya's classes and in two of Shinra's. Izaya noticed the same eye color the two had, but didn't even think the possibility of them being cousins. Despite the eye color being the only appearance they shared Izaya now saw them looking exactly like each other, in personality that is. Both are two faced, Kanra really being a devil, but hiding under the impression of an angel and Masaomi usually puts on a cool-I-don't-care-what's-going-on facade, but he has a 'dark-side,' that Izaya saw two days ago when a couple of kids attack him.

Both cousin always seem to be calm. Even when Izaya saw Masaomi beat three kids up two days ago he was perfectly calm and he only met Kanra a week ago and this was his second time seeing her since they've met. It made Izaya wonder what made the two cousin's crack.

"Shall we get going than?" Masaomi asked. She nodded and walked over to him.

"Bye Iza-chan, Shin-chan and Kyo-chan," She said over her shoulder and the two cousins walked away, a block away they called a limo and got in. Even though to others Kanra might seem cold to her cousin, but he's actually the closest one she's too in her family. Their family isn't exactly a close knit one. The Arai's and Fukui's are known for their extreme fame, privacy and money. Masaomi is an only child whose mother is thirty-nine-year-old Arai Kaomi, a famous fashion designer known all around the world and owns many fashion stores and fashion magazines, she has the same dark brown hair as him and honey-brown eyes.

His father is forty-year-old Arai Akemi, a famous artist known very well in Japan, Italy and America as well as many other places. He owns many museums around the world as well, he has the same dark brown hair as Kaomi and Masaomi and black eyes. Both Akemi and Kaomi are always traveling, Akemi going to many art shows and checking up on his precious museums and Kaomi going to fashion shows and interviews with many different companies. They only come home about once every two years often leaving Masaomi alone in that giant mansion of theirs with butlers and maids who don't even care for him at all. Masaomi created a bond with Kanra when she was born and is very kind to her and despite her coldness he knows that she's closer to him than anyone else in their family.

Kanra has two older siblings and three younger ones. Her mother is forty-year-old Fukui Kaya, who owns many hospitals around the world and even a magazine all about hospital stuff that surprisingly sells enough to pay their rent and still have money left over, she has the same curly black hair as Kanra and honey-brown eyes and she only travels sometimes, but is mostly at home. Her father is forty-two-year-old Fukui Taji, a famous author known all around the world, even in America and especially in Japan and China, he has light brown hair and grey eyes and he always travels to book signings and anything else involving books, he travels so much that his two youngest have only met him seventeen times. Her oldest sibling is eighteen-year-old Fukui Katsu who's in his last year of high school, he only has the same black hair as Kanra and grey eyes. The second oldest is sixteen-year-old Fukui Natsuko who's in her second year of highschool, she has curly light brown hair and grey eyes.

The third oldest is nine-year-old Fukui Kanra who you already know looks like and is in elementary. The fourth oldest is seven-year-old Fukui Takako who's in elementary as well and has black hair and brown eyes. The fifth and sixth are three-year-olds Fukui Naoki and Naomi, Naoki is older by two minutes and has curly black hair and grey eyes. Naomi is younger by two minutes and has curly black hair and light grey eyes. That being the only difference between the two besides gender and that Naomi's hair goes to her waist and Naoki's goes a little past his ears.

"How do you know those three?" Masaomi asked. He knew it was pointless though, just like the rest of their family Kanra only tells you what she wants to tell you and she's a great liar. A good skill to have in this world.

"An interesting counter was all it took," Was all she said. Masaomi sighed, sometimes Kanra would play games. Talking in riddles and talking about weird stuff. Everythings basically a game for her, even lifes a game for her, after all Masaomi has seen her take away a few people's lives. "I gave them a choice, stay alive in this messed up world or die and end all the pain and suffering," She says every time Masaomi asks what happened when she disappeared with someone.

She never says if they choose to die or not. No Masaomi learns that the next day on the news. Kanra's good at this so called game called Life. She can get into your head and make you go crazy with only a few words. She's like a devil and Masaomi can see that yet he still sticks by her side, even though he thinks she's crazy.

Everyone knows about Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo, but if you walked up to a random person on the streets and asked about Fukui Kanra they'll just tell you to stay away from her. "She's bad news," They'll say, while most will be shaking their heads. People know Kanra just as well as they know Izaya and Shizuo. They might know her a little more because of her family, but they know enough about all three of them to know to never get involved with them. Strange how Izaya only heard of Kanra last week when he walked past her school and yet he doesn't even know her last name on the other hand she knows everything about him.

"Interesting you say," Masaomi said. She nodded and the driver opened the door and bowed.

"Where here, Milady and Master Arai-sama," He said. The two just got out of the limo and walked towards the front door to have a maid open it and bow.

"Welcome home, Milady and Master Arai-sama," She said. Another maid took their coats and a butler lead them to Kaya's office. **[A/N if you want to see what the mansion looks like just look up mansions and it's the first one on images]**

"Come in," A voice very much like the one Kanra used to talk with Masaomi said. They opened the doors and the two cousins walked in.

"Aunt Kaya/Make this quick I got things to do," They said, while Masaomi bowed and Kanra leaned up against a wall. Kaya glared at Kanra who showed her her favorite finger. Kanra's always had a bad mouth and just loves to show people her favorite finger, but that's because she hates humans. Unlike Izaya who loves humans Kanra hates them. They blame people for their mistakes and are just so boring.

Even though it seems that Orihara Izaya and Fukui Kanra are the same people they couldn't be any more different from each other. Yes they're both sadist who love to mess with the human population, yes they both carry around switchblades, yes both are great liars and yes both of them are people you should never fuck with. But Izaya loves these humans while Kanra hates them. The two might seem similar, but if you look closely you can see the differences between the two. Maybe that's why they hate each other, they see that they're similar but they also see the differences between them.

**Own nothing, but the Arai's and Fukui's!**


	4. Auntie Wakana

Eighteen, this was now the eighteenth time Naoki and Naomi have met their father. To bad it's in a situation like this, not like Kanra cared much… well maybe she did. She watched as Taji dropped the fluffy pink phone and stared at the wall, filled with pictures of all of them smiling fake smiles, blankly. His face was void of any emotion, but being the great observer she is she saw the hurt and fear in the depths of his grey eyes. She knew before he knew though that his sister, her aunt, was dead.

After all she gets all the information before anyone else in her family does, also she gets more details than anyone else. Not even an hour ago she just got off the phone from one of her 'friends' explaining to her all about her aunt's death, Izaya probably told her 'friend' to tell her every brutal detail though and her 'friend' surely did. Fukui Taji came from a poor family whose father ran out on them when he was two with all of their money. Taji's mother, Fukui Emi, died eight years later from a strange illness leaving ten-year-old Taji to take care of his nine-year-old sister, Fukui Wakana, also leaving them with a huge debt. After years of hard work Taji and Wakana paid off the debt and Taji began to write books, while Wakana began to sing.

Both became rich and famous fast. Soon after Taji hit the big time he met Akiyama Kaya and Kaomi whose mother was American and whose father was Japanese. Their parents died when they where teenagers and they inherited everything. Kaya being cold, direct and smart figured out that marrying Taji she could gain fame and many other things. Taji being just like Kaya saw that too and they married each other despite feeling nothing, but a slight friendship towards one another.

It's known to many that Taji and Kaya don't love each other. That's the main reason why their cold to their children and their children don't know the meaning of the word love. They see their children as tools. Katsu and Natsuko's arranged marriages prove that. All the Fukui children grew up in a cold home with no love, there's no family love between any of them and most of them haven't spoken to each other for years.

Since Kaya was so cold Kaomi turned cold to. She already had been engaged to Akemi when Kaya and her parents died, so she just married him after high school like their parents planned. Akemi's family was the rare kind, his father and mother loved him and his brothers despite being rich and despite putting him in an arranged marriage. Akemi shows love to Masaomi and regrets leaving him alone so much, but Kaomi could care less about what her son does. He could be dead and she wouldn't know or care.

Wakana moved to America and became a famous singer. She never married or had any children. She had plenty of boyfriends and fun though. Dying at the age of forty-one was something she wouldn't want. Kanra met Wakana a handful of times and they would often talk to each other.

They got along really well and actually became friends, a strange word for Kanra. Wakana was fun, loving and childish, the complete opposite of Taji. Kanra was her favorite and most people would be surprised at the talks they had when Kanra was only five. They talked like grownups, Wakana often giving Kanra advice and teaching her new things like what fun is. Wakana had the same eyes as Masaomi and Kanra, strange that Masaomi has their eyes considering he isn't even related to Wakana.

Masaomi would often sit there listening to Kanra and Wakana's talks, but most of the time he never understood a thing they talked about. He liked Wakana too though and it could be said that the three of them where friends. Wakana saw that Kanra was different, not just her eyes, but her attitude. She didn't act like a rich brat like her siblings and other children did. Most would say that was because of Wakana, but all she did was bring out the real Kanra.

Kanra only trusts two people in this cold world, well now she can trust only one person. Lots of people where at the funeral. All dressed in black and some even crying. Kanra and her siblings had never seen Taji cry, until he flung himself at his sister's coffin and cried. Everyone knew that Taji and Wakana where close, Taji practically raising her made them close so none dared to comment on Taji's crying as they watched him cling to his sister's coffin.

Wakana's death was a mystery, well a mystery for everyone except Kanra, most likely Izaya and everyone in the circle of information. Kanra stood frozen next to Masaomi, she didn't cry and neither did Masaomi, her siblings, her mother, her Uncle Akemi or her Aunt Kaomi. She hadn't talked since her 'friend' told her about Wakana's death, why she died and how she died. She still couldn't believe it, Wakana didn't seem like the type of person to do that stuff, but then again looks can be deceiving. She watched as people she's never even met talk about Wakana like they knew her.

Kanra didn't even think Masaomi and her knew Wakana anymore. She glanced at her aunt's coffina and sighed.

'Everyone has their secrets,' She thought. 'Some are just more deadly than most.' She walked over to Taji and stood beside him with her hands in her black pants pockets.

"I won't say she's in a better place, I won't tell you that everything's going to be OK, I will tell you that she loved you though even though you already know that. You remember when I first met her and she whispered something in my ear? She asked me to take care of you even though she could tell that I hate you," She said. Taji stayed quite knowing he should just listen. "You're a cold heartless bitch that's a fucking lame excuse for a father, but you where a good brother so that has to count for something."

"Thank you…." She heard Taji whisperer, while she walked away.

"I didn't say that for you," She whispered back. She walked over to where her siblings and Mother where.

"Takako," Kaya said.

"I'm not gonna cry, Mother," Takako said, while she clenched her fist. She was being strong for a seven-year-old. Katsu and Natsuko didn't even look like they where trying to hold back tears. Kanra knew they where though. After all Wakana did teach Katsu how to talk, ride a bike, drive, etc and she taught Natsuko how to walk, ride a bike, how to style her hair and makeup, etc.

Naoki and Naomi didn't understand that their aunt was gone though. They just thought that she was sleeping and not even Kaya had the heart to tell them the truth. They only met Wakana a few times, but Wakana did show them lots of love. It could be said that Kanra's siblings where jealous on how close Masaomi and Kanra where to Wakana. Kanra's different though and so is Masaomi, it just so happens that Wakana saw that in them.

Kanra didn't have to look around to know Izaya was there. She could feel his presence and even knew where he was.

"Make sure no one pisses Mother off," She told Natsuko and she went over by the bathrooms where no one was. Her siblings and her knew how their mother could get when pisses off. She also knew that someone was over there though. After all they're fates where intertwined now.

"I'm glad that you found me, Kanra-chan," Izaya said, while he leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom. She looked at all the people in the big church. Her aunt's coffin was at the front of the church with her father's body over it, clinging to it like it was all he could do. Taji was always a weak person in her eyes and seeing this just made her more disappointed in him. Her family was just full of love for one another, note the sarcasm.

"Are you really, Iza-chan?" She asked. She didn't look at him, but continued to watch as her weak father cried. He just smirked and leaned towards her. She could feel his breathe on her neck and she turned her head to look at him.

"Who would ever of thought that Fukui Wakana would die of a drug overdose? You should thank me for hiding that from the press, it wasn't easy you know, Kanra-chan," He whispered to her. She smirked as well and patted his head.

"Aunt Wakana's mistake isn't any of my concern, Iza-chan, but I guess I should thank you," She said.

"Sooo, what do you say, Kanra-chan?" He asked. He leaned back and looked into her strange eyes.

"Thank you, Iza-chan."

**Sooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but here's another chapter so enjoy!**


End file.
